


My Mate is a Vampire ~bk 1~

by LimMarkieWang



Category: 2PM (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Nobility, Other, Underworld, anymore, i don't know what to tag, other underworld creatures, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: Mark, bambam, and jinyoung found out that their mates is human
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Namjoon | RM, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 10





	1. ~I~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story goes well

Bambam appear in mark's office with a very serious face. Mark look up to bambam "what's wrong bam?" bambam just growl not minding the look jinyoung is giving him "i found out who's your mate mark so mine and jinyoung" mark look at bambam with a smile "well isn't it a good thing? why are you looking at me like you want to murder someone" mark ask raising his eyebrows jinyoung don't know why bambam is like that but there's only one thing that comes to his mind their mates is not a vampire and when bambam said why both mark and jinyoung's eyes flash red "WHAT?" shout mark slamming the desk and jinyoung walk beside mark to calm the elder "that can't be possible" said mark looking at jinyoung gripping jinyoun's shoulder tight jinyoung wince even tho mark is not as built as him mark is one of the 10 purebloods "i know but it is possible it also came to my mind that our mates aren't vampire but i never thought it would be a human" said jinyoung rubbing soothing circles at mark's back "what do you mean?" said bambam and mark at the same time "i did a research and investigation about it. my suspicion only start when i went to elder liu to look whoever my mate is but he saw nothing yi en nothing so i did my research if it's possible" said jinyoung looking at the two who look at him "then? what happen next" ask bambam curiousity eating him "there's only 2 possibility it's either different species or none" said jinyoung mark and bambam look at jinyoung totally confused "none as in nothing?" ask mark looking at jinyoung confuse "yes and no. like it's either you don't have a mate or your mate is a human" said jinyoung laughing at bambam and mark's expression "but having a human mate is forbidden jinyoung" said mark looking at jinyoung with a serious expression "i know and we need to do something before the higher up found out about it" said jinyoung "i'll ask tae namjoon for help" said mark bambam look at mark with a frown "your going to ask help to 5th and 6th pureblood you know that's not easy" said bambam and mark just laugh at bambam and jinyoung just roll his eye "this is why i told you to learn and study bambam they're all brothers and those 9 purebloods totally adore mark he just need to use his smile" said jinyoung and bambam look at the 2 confuse "what?" ask bambam mark giggle totally enjoying the confuse expression of bambam and jinyoung's pissed expression "the ten purebloods are all brothers. You know mark being the tenth pureblood is not because his weak but because he's the youngest" said jinyoung and bambam just 'ohh' realizing he knows nothing about the purebloods he look at jinyoung with a cute expression "can we put the mate thing aside and tell me more about the ten pureblood" said bambam looking at jinyoung with a pleading expression and jinyoung just sigh "after this your not going to ask mark for help to hide you i'm going to teach you everything. Ok so let's start with mark" said jinyoung looking at bambam with a 'if you don't listen to me i will kill you' look so bambam just nod sitting infront of jinyoung in the couch in mark's office and mark just look at the two sitting in his desk swaying his foot "mark the tenth pureblood he's not as powerful as the the others but he can go head to head with them and the 10 purebloods has their own unique powers" said jinyoung ushering mark to sit beside him ans mark happily oblige "and mine is controlling anykinds of plants any kinds of plants poisonous or not" said mark sitting on jinyoung's lap and burying himself on jinyoung's neck "hmmm...Jeez you guys really is pretty close" said bambam and jinyoung just roll his eyes "yeah. And the 9th pureblood jimin he can control people like a puppet dead or alive" said jinyoung massaging mark's scalp mark has been drinking his blood and bambam look at the two "so that's why mark is sitting in your lap his hungry" bambam said and jinyoung nod "anyway the 8th pureblood he can copy someone from smell,dna,powers everything the 7th pureblood jaehyung he can use his singing voice to hypnotise and people the 6th pureblood taehyung he

Can control animals and different creatures the 5th pureblood namjoon he's the genius out of the 10 the 4th pureblood jin he can control the 4 elements the 3rd is nickhun the 2nd taecyeon and the 1st jun.k is still unknown no one really knows what is their unique power" said jinyoung and bambam just nod processing everything "why is the 1st,2nd, and 3rd is unknown?" mark look up kissing jinyoung's cheek and wipe the blood in his mouth and look at bambam "i know me and the other 6 knows but we can't reveal it since the three elder purebloods is the strongest out of everyone and even stronger on the elders" said mark "after this i will really lock you up with me to study anyway what are we gonna do about our human mates" said jinyoung mark stand up on jinyoung's lap and pull them out of the office "where the hell are we going?" bambam whisper to jinyoung. jinyoung just shrug. Bambam gasp when they reach their destination "why the hell did you bring us here in the 10 purebloods domain?" ask bambam mark didn't answer him and just open the door and let go of them running inside and hug taecyeon who's sitting reading a book "why? is something wrong yi en?" ask taecyeon putting the book aside looking at mark "i want hyung's help" said mark cutely and the other brothers just laugh loving mark's cuteness "in what honey?" ask nickhun who's sitting beside taecyeon mark get up on taecyeon's lap and sit on nickhun's lap "you know me,bams and jinyoung found out about our mates" said mark with a pout "hmmm..so they're humans? you want us to arrange things for you so you can go to the human world?" said nickhun and mark nod bambam gasp he didn't know that the other purebloods knows about it already jinyoung just roll his eyes and look at bambam "sure" said nickhun and mark yip happily giving kiss on the cheeks all his brothers.

after a few days of preparation they arrive in the human world. The three of them standing infront of a big house but not as big of the palace "so the three of us is going to live their? it's too small" said bambam jinyoung and mark roll their eyes "well for you it's too small but for me,mark and the people here think it's enough" said jinyoung leaving bambam outside and ushering mark inside the house bambam just pout and enter the house when they got inside they saw a big pikachu and squirtle sitting on the couch mark make a happy noise and run to the couch and hug the 2 big plush jinyoung sat on the opposite couch watching mark played on the plushie "so what's the plan?" bambam ask looking at mark "nickhun hyung enrol us in the JYP university with jin hyung,namjoon hyung,jimin and taehyung since they don't want to leave mark alone. You know how much the purebloods protect mark" said jinyoung and bambam nod at that the 9 purebloods even told the people in the palace to watch mark and don't let anything happen to him and they will receive a punishment if something bad happens to mark and mark made it harder for them since mark is a very sneaky person a lot of guards who watch over mark is punish because of it and when mark knows his in trouble he only use his charm to his brothers so they won't get mad at him well it always work it's one of mark unique powers as what the people in the palace say. "ah jinyoung hyung do you know who our mates already?" ask bambam mark perk up and also look at jinyoung and jinyoung just nod putting a photos in the table "this guy is kim yugyeom he's your mate and this guy is im jaebum he's mark's mate and this is wang jackson my mate and this is choi youngjae namjoon's mate" said jinyoung mark and bambam look at jinyoung in shock "what do you mean? joon hyung's mate is human too?" said mark as he sit on jinyoung's lap jinyoung look at mark with a smile "yes markie and he knows about it already he's also the one who gave me those picture and told me about it" jinyoung said and look at mark who's pouting "why didn't he tell me though i'm his lil bro shouldn't he tell me first" said mark crossing his arms on his chest and pouting bambam and jinyoung just laugh at mark's cuteness.


	2. ~II~

Jaebum park his car on the school parking lot and decided to call jackson "hey jacks where are you guys at?" ask jaebum through the phone and walk through the school gate "where here in the cafeteria the 1st to 3rd period got canceled and were actually save three transfer from the bully so hurry" said jackson and hung up on him he pocket his phone and walk all the way to the cafeteria and there he saw three people sitting with his friends on their usual spot as he approach their table he saw one of the transfer looking at him he has green eyes a blong eyes and a fare of white skin all in all he's beautiful totally his type "this jinyoung,bambam and this cutie is mark" said jackson introducing the three new comer as soon as jaebum sat down. he just nod still looking at mark when someone cough he look at jackson who's looking at him with a knowing look "oh uh i'm jaebum. Jackson told me what happen are you guys all right?" said jaebum jinyoung and bambam nod they look at mark who's looking at jaebum with his big doe eyes "ummmm..Are you sure? mark are you ok?" ask jaebum looking at mark worried mark lower his head "no" he said softly jaebum gasp standing from his sit on the opposite side and sit beside mark. Jinyoung and bambam snort since they know mark is good at playing innocent but they both know mark is far from innocent. Jaebum check if mark has a bruise and sigh in relief when he found none "there's no bruise or anything so it's not physical. so what's wrong?" jaebum ask mark just shook his head and hug jaebum burying his self on jaebum's chest the 6 of them gasp "yi en you can't hug someone you just met. Come here" said jinyoung knowing mark he has a big weakness to people like jaebum who look like a bad guy but is a big softie and jaebum's scent is mark's favorite scent lavender. mark pout jinyoung only call him yi en when his in trouble so he follow jinyoung hug jinyoung and bury himself on jinyoung "sorry about that mark really just like to hug people" said bambam "oh it's fine i'm used to people like him our jackson here is even worse" said jaebum bambam and jinyoung laugh at that and jackson pout "by the way aren't you guys the one who just move next to our house?" ask youngjae jinyoung nod "wait so the 4 of you is living together?" ask bambam the 4 nod "anyway i got a message from suga hyung our class today got canceled" said yugyeom looking at the 6. They decided to leave the school and hang out. They all arrive on jaebum and his friends house when bambam ask "why is the class today got canceled?" yugyeom look at jaebum and jackson "we don't really know the only thing we know is they've been finding dead people at back of the school this past few days and all of them has a bite on their necks" said jaebum and bambam look at jinyoung who's taking care of a sleeping mark on his lap "did they found out who did it?" ask jinyoung and jackson shook his head "they didn't but the dead body has no blood it's like some creature suck all the blood on the body" said jackson with a disgust face jinyoung and bambam frown at that "let's stop talking about that we came here to get know you guys" said youngjae and they all nod.Laying a sleeping mark on the couch and they all sit on the floor.

The three vampires is sitting on their living room talking about what the others told them "so that means it's a vampire?" ask mark jinyoung and bambam nod mark frown not liking what they just told him when young K suddenly appear "greetings prince yi en noble jinyoung noble kunpimook" "what brings you here brian?"ask bambam "the first prince said they heard about the low rank vampire attacking humans they already ask people to investigate about it and they also said please keep prince yi en safe at all cost they have a hunch that it's the other domains work and want to harm your mates" said young k mark growl at that he won't let anything happen to jaebum "ok thank you" said bambam as jinyoung goes to calm mark as soon as young k disappear jinyoung hug mark tightly mark is losing control And when a pureblood lose control it will be Bad "yi en calm down i promise you i won't let anything happen to them" said jinyoung caressing mark's face mark's eyes came back to it's normal color but his fangs is still visible jinyoung smile and let mark bite him when jackson enter their house and looking at both mark and jinyoung bambam look at jackson wide eye. Jinyoung converse to bambam on their minds since when mark is drinking blood this is a very bad situation and before they can do anything mark already pin jackson on the wall sniffing jackson's neck bambam and jinyoung's goes wide and they pull the two apart jinyoung holding mark tightly and bambam trying to calm the scared jackson. It's been 20 minutes after what happen jinyoung remove the fear jackson is feeling and call the others and now the 6 of them is sitting on the sofa while mark is sitting on jinyoung's lap drinking his blood "so? you guys our vampires and you only came here because of us?" ask jackson bambam and jinyoung nod "yeah. Jackson is jinyoung's mate jaebum is mark's mate and yugyeom is my mate" said bambam and the 4 nod at that "what's wrong with mark?"ask youngjae worried about mark "he's unstable right now since what happening here is connected to us" said jinyoung and jaebum frown "what do you mean? is it because those killer is one of your enemy?" ask jaebum bambam and jinyoung nod "there's 5 types of vampire the 5th is those humans who got bite by the lower class or 4th class vampires they lose control of themselves" said bambam "what do you mean lose control?" ask yugyeom "like they lose all reason they will kill and kill to us who live in the underworld they are our biggest enemy" said jinyoung "why?" ask youngjae "it's because if they killed more people or underworld creatures they can be powerful we call them tainted blood" said bambam and the 4 nod "tell us more" said jackson bambam chuckle "the 4th class is weakest other than biting human and turning them into another creature they can't do anything the 3rd class is like the people who work in the palace they can be trained into more powerful the 2nd one is nobles like me and jinyoung" the 4 just nod "what about the number 1?" ask jaebum "the powerful ones purebloods" said jinyoung "is mark one of those?" ask jaebum jinyoung and bambam nod "but there's a lot more"said mark as he finish drinking jinyoung blood "what do you mean?" ask youngjae "there's the butler who serve the noble and purebloods the 4 general and the other creature who serve the gods and goddess in our world" said mark hugging jinyoung tightly "ohhh... I want to know about the 4 general" said jackson bouncing on his sit excited jinyoung laugh "they are the ones who keep the 10 purebloods and the gods and goddesses of our world" said jinyoung "what do you call people on your world who guard the palace and you guys?" ask jackson "we call people who guard the place knights and those who guard the purebloods and nobles we called them shadow knight" said mark the 4 nod again and their's a silence when jaebum broke it "are you ok now mark?" ask jaebum mark sit on the couch and nodded shyly "so ummmm...What now?" ask yugyeom bambam chuckle "well life goes on. what you heard and known now will be kept secret for you and ours safety" said jinyoung the 4 friends nod "so...ummmm.....Jaebummie are you single?" ask mark looking down and playing on his sweater paws they coo at mark 's cuteness "yes. And if you don't mind can i take you on a date?" ask jaebum looking directly at mark "i don't mind bummie" said mark standing on his seat and sit on jaebum's lap and hug him "bummie huh? yi en what did nickhun hyung told you when we found your mate?" said jinyoung looking at mark who pout and cross his arms over his chest "were going back" said mark with a sad expression "what do you mean?" said jaebum with a frown "were going back but you guys are coming with us" said jinyoung "WHAT? we can't just leave our family behind" said jackson "but we can't stay here. We can't also leave you guys" said mark jinyoung look at the 4 who had a complicated look he sigh "don't worry Nickhun hyung promise us that your family will be safe and you can visit them anytime." said jinyoung the 4 sigh in relief "but we can't leave yet. We need to solve the problem here first" said bambam jackson frown "how?" ask jackson "taecyeon hyung will come here" said mark "who are they? who is the 10 pureblood you guys mention earlier?" ask jaebum looking at mark who's sitting on his lap "i'm the 10th pureblood and the other 9 is all my elder brothers" said mark making cute face "ohhhh are they powerful?" ask jackson and mark nod "very!!!" said mark looking at jackson "what's the difference between your world and here?" ask youngjae "hmmm..We also go to school there and we always met different creatures..so not much" said mark the 4 nod really curious.  
They spend the remaining hours till the sun goes down talking and knowing each other not aware of someone watching them from afar Hiding his presence.


	3. ~III~

Jinyoung, bambam and mark is walking on their way to school gate when they saw jackson running to them they raise their eyebrows and look at jackson who's panting "why are you running jackson? is something wrong?" mark ask jackson calm himself "someone took jaebum hyung and youngjae" said jackson it's enough for mark to understand what's going on jinyoung and bambam saw mark breathing heavily eyes unfocused "yi en you need to calm down it's not boa i assure you even tho she's our enemy she won't take someone's mate to lock them up or used them as a bait because the gods will punish her severely" said jinyoung trying to calm mark "yes mark jinyoung is right. I already has a hunch on who it is" said bambam and mark look at bambam with a teary eye "really?" ask mark both bambam and jinyoung nod jackson chuckle at that "come on were not going to school. Call yugyeom were going home" said jinyoung and jackson nod.  
When they arrive at the portal to the palace jackson and yugyeom is nervous mark giggle at the 2 who looks like their heart will come out any second jinyoung sigh thinking about how mark can be a sadist sometimes so he go comfort jackson and yugyeom bambam just shake his head looking at mark who's enjoying jackson and yugyeom's suffering.

*at the palace*  
Nickhun looking at the 4 who looks like a lost puppy especially jackson and yugyeom while mark just nuzzle on taecyeon's neck not caring about the 4 suffering taecyeon shake his head feeling sorry to the 4 "what do you mean someone took them" ask nickhun "base on what jackson said they're walking on the gym locker when someone corner them and took jaebum and youngjae" said bambam not meeting nickhun's gaze who look really pissed taecyeon stand up while carrying mark who hug him while drinking his blood "let's ask jun k" said taecyeon and nickhun look at mark who's drinking taecyeon's blood "yi en you've been drinking blood too much it's not normal" said nickhun looking at mark with a concern expression "i think it's because he found his mate already and his body had been craving for his mate blood" said taecyeon wiping the blood on mark's face. Jun k arrive not long after that "it's hyunwoo who took them don't worry i send young k and his team to take them back" said jun k and mark cheered happily kissing jun k on the cheek the other 4 sigh but it soon fade "what will happen after this hyungie? bummie is human. mating with him is out of the question Since it's forbidden" said mark looking at the three elder with a sad expression the three eldest sigh "were going to the gods domain to baptize you and him to be one so you can talk to him about turning him into vampire" said jun k and mark smile looking at the three eldest with doe eyes the three eldest laugh "of course" said taecyeon and mark get off on taecyeon's lap and jump happily they laugh totally inlove at mark's cuteness.

  
°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°  
Jaebum open his eyes and groan when his head throb he look around the room and no one was there except him and youngjae "youngjae!...youngjae wake up" said jaebum sitting beside youngjae who groan "come on youngjae you need to wake up we got kidnap" said jaebum when he felt someone's presence in the dark corner youngjae immediately sat up "who are you?" ask jaebum looking at the dark corner "hmmm.You really are prince yi en mate j'm young k his personal butler and shadow knight. Come we don't have enough time" said young k youngjae and jaebum stand up approaching young k who teleportes the 2.

*in the purebloods domain*  
Mark is pacing around totally worried for his mate and his friend jimin came up to him and hug him "calm down yi en they're fine young k is a strong shadow knight and you know he don't want mistakes and failure especially if it involves you" said jimin caressing mark's face mark nod sitting beside jinyoung not long after that they heard a knock mark stand up running towards the door he made a happy noise when he saw young k along with jaebum and youngjae he immediately hug jaebum making happy noise jaebum chuckle and enter the room sitting on the Empty sofa "yi en calm down please give jaebum a break" said jinyoung and mark left jaebum's lap and sat on the sofa beside jaebum pouting putting his arms on his chest "you guys go and rest tomorrow will be going to the gods domain" said nickhun and the 7 seven friends cheered happily. before they leave taecyeon hold mark's hands "yi en tell him ok?don't make rush decision"taecyeon said mark nod and kiss taecyeon on the cheek and left The 7 of them is talking while walking when jinyoung slow his pace and walk beside mark "what did taecyeon hyung said? you look troubled yi en?" ask jinyoung as they let the others walk fast mark look at jaebum and sigh "hyungie told me i should tell jaebum about the mating" said mark looking at jinyoung with expressionless emotion jinyoung sigh rubbing mark's back since he knows what mark feels right now "i think you should jaebum accept what really we are he's not scared to us and i think jaebum is a very understanding person" said jinyoung looking at mark with a smile mark perk up at that and kiss jinyoung on the cheek.  
When they arrive at mark's door the other 5 bid their goodbyes and left with young k tailing behind them. Mark open the door leading jaebum inside he close the door softly and approach jaebum who sat on his bed he sit infront of jaebum looking at his mate nervously he look down playing with his sweater paws "you know you can tell me anything if something is bothering you" said jaebum lifting mark's head mark bit his lip "my hyungs said if the gods give their permission to us to became mate i need to bite you and you know what it will cost" said mark "hmmm...I will be vampire it's ok for me yi en when you told me i'm your mate i know the day will come when i need to choose about the future holds me and i'm willing to sacrifice my humanity to be like you i will yi en i will let you once those gods you said gave us his permission i'm willing to be one like you so don't overthink about it ok?"said jaebum cupping both mark's cheek...


End file.
